A,B,C and D
by Anonlabratslover
Summary: Meet Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle, the worlds first Bionic superhumans. For their whole lives they've been living in a high tec lab, hidden from the rest of mankind. But what will happen when they meet a boy named Leo who introduces them to the outside world? Will they be able to adjust with the normal human life?
1. Crush, Chop and Burn part 1

**Hey guys! So this is the story I have been on about, with my OC in it.**

 **So I know what your thinking...'isn't this similar to LabRatsFan281's story 'The 4 Davenports?' Well it is going to have all the episodes in it, with a OC, BUT my OCs personality and storyline is different to hers.**

 **Also. I will refer my OC as her Nickname (Danny) sometimes, so if you see that name don't get confused;)**

 **Now enough of my ranting and on with the story;)**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats *Cries in a corner* but I do own my OC (Danielle)**

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, Mrs Davenport,"Donald Davenport exclaims while twirling his wife in his arms.

"Why thank you, Mr Davenport,"Tasha Davenport replies.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Davenport,"he smiles.

"We get it,You got married. It's getting old,"Leo Dooley exclaimed while walking into the house.

"Wow you got this big house just from inventing things?"he asked.

"Mm-hmm."His new stepfather replied.

"Way to go, Mom. That's a husband,"Leo said congratulating his mother.

"What the heck is that?"Leo asked walking to an invention on the table.

"Oh, uh... that is my latest creation. Davenport Industries' first completely interactive 3-D TV,"Donald stated proudly.

A virtual baseball game played on the tv and Leo grinned in excitement. His grinned disappeared as a ball flew out of the game. He tried to catch it but bumped into the wall.

"Watch the face, termite,"a voice behind Leo exclaims.

"Mom, I think the little voice inside my head is back,"Leo mutters.

"No, this is Eddy. He's my smart home system. Eddy, this is my new stepson, Leo. Remember, I told you Leo and Tasha are moving in today?"Donald explains.

"Hey, welcome. Everything here is mine."Eddy snarls before disappearing.

"Uh, Leo, why don't you go check out your new bedroom? Just go straight down that hallway, and when you see the room with the video games and the action figures and the 50-foot-screen TV" Donald says as Leo's face lights up in excitement. "keep walking that's mine."Davenport finishes off turning the smile on Leo's face into a frown.

* * *

"This place is huge! I'm gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom." Leo sighs while slumping against the wall accidentally hitting a button. As he did a wall opposite him opened up to show a secret elevator.

"Hello?"Leo says as he steps in side the elevator. As he stands inside, the doors of the elevator close shut and send him flying down. When the elevator had stopped moving the elevator doors opened to show a height tech lab.

"Whoa! My new dad is Batman!"Leo exclaimed walking out of the elevator.

Just then a short brown haired boy ran into the room and Leo hid behind some barrels.

"Good luck gettin' in! That steel door is thicker than your head!"the boy mocked.

Just then the doors of the elevator were knocked down and in came another taller boy.

"Well, there's another way to get in,"the shorter boy mumbles nervously.

"Give me back my ePod!"the taller boy demanded while picking up the smaller boy with one hand.

"I don't have it!"the shorter boy protested as a girl with light brown hair walked in with earphones on.

"You took my ePod!"the older boy exclaimed while dropping the other boy out of his grasp.

"Taylor Swift Mega-Mix,Really?"the girl asks.

"I find her soothing,"he says defending himself.

Then another shorter girl with dark brown hair walked in.

"Hey Bree, I didn't steal Adam's e-pod so that you could hog it all day now gimme!"she demanded holding out her hand.

"Ahem!"the older boy interrupted.

"Adam! I was…I didn't…umm…Bree shame on you how could you have stole his e-pod!?"she stuttered.

"Excuse me, it was you!"the older girl says.

"No it wasn't,"the shorter girl lies.

"Yes it was"the older girl retorts.

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

Just then a laser shot out of the older boys eyes just missing the older girls face.

"Oh, I know you didn't shoot that laser at me."she says.

"Oh, sorry. It was a terrible mistake, just like your face."he repleis mocking the girl.

"Argh!"the older girl screamed running extremely fast and crashing the older boy into the barrels Leo was hiding behind.

"Aaaaah!"the four kids screamed as Leo was revealed.

"Aaaaah!"Leo screamed back.

"Aaaaah!"they all screamed.

"Ah"Leo squealed running into the lab.

* * *

"Okay, I don't play this card too often, but... MOM!"Leo shouted.

"Leo! There you are. What is this place? Who are they?"Tasha asks as her and Donald walk into the lab.

"Uhhh they, uh, are... a boy band I've been working with, um, and the twist is, two of them are girls."he says nervously.

"All right, they're part of a secret project I've been developing , genetically engineered superhuman siblings,"Donald chuckled.

"Tasha, Leo, meet Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle the greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed. I don't want to brag, but I am incredibly smart,"he says.

"Don't look at me, I told you to stay away from Internet dating"Leo says to his mother.

"So they're robots?"Tasha asked.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"How dare you!"

"Oh, no, she didn't!"The four bionic teens exclaimed offended by her comment.

"No, Tasha, they're human, I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implant in their necks. See, Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, Chase has super-senses and a superior intelligence and Danielle has an ability we scientists like to call mixed abilities, which means she has a various amount of abilities which can also all combine to form one massive force!"Davenport explained to Tasha and Leo.

"Yeah I know, I'm the cooler one."Danielle brags.

"Donald- Hi- There are children living in our basement!"Tasha screamed at her husband.

"This is a scientific habitat. I mean, look at it, It's got a game room and a rock wall...Anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so they can train in the utmost of comfort and technology,"Donald explained.

"It's true. The toilets have seat-warmers that talk,"Adam says.

"What do they say?"Leo asked.

"It varies, depending on..."

"No!"Leo interrupted knowing where this conversation would lead to.

"Donald, I don't know what to make of all this. Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry." Tasha says.

"Honey, they have to stay down here for their own safety. This is all very top secret, but as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them,"he explains.

"I want to go to the pyramids."Chase says.

"I want to go to Paris."Bree says.

"I want to go to the UK."Danielle says.

"I want to go upstairs."Adam sighs.

"Hey, what are those? Time machines?"Leo asked while walking to some large tubes.

"No, they are not time machines. Time machines are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat."Donald explains. "Which reminds me, it's dinnertime."Donald says to Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle.

"Yeah!"they all cheer in excitement

"Ready?" He asks them.

Just then little balls started flying out of the top of their capsules and the boys started eating them like animals, while the girls ate them calmly and slowly.

"These are my patented protein pellets. Whatever they don't catch is tomorrow's breakfast."Davenport explains while Leo and Tasha look at them in disgust.

* * *

"Okay, Chase. Enemy grenade, three o' clock." Donald says while Chase blocked it with his force field.

"Hey! Why does he get a force field, and I don't?" Adam asked.

"Cause if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this."Danielle replies throwing a water bottle at Adam.

"Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference because I'm awesome, I'm gonna have the speedboats detailed, and then I'm gonna go get waxed. Don't judge me."Donald says walking out of the room.

"Hey Danny can you pass me that water bottle?"Chase asks.

"Whose Danny? Do you guys have a secret brother I don't know about?"Leo asks looking around the room.

"No Danny is our nickname for Danielle."Chase explains.

"Yep, another reason why I'm the cooler one,"Danny brags.

"Well, I better get ready for school,"Leo says getting up from his seat.

"Ooh! I have always dreamed about going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class."Bree sighs.

"Yeah. All we do is eat, sleep, and train for missions. We're like human lab rats."Danielle explains.

"Come on, it can't be that bad?"Leo asks.

"So, you've never left this room? That explains the haircuts,"Leo mutters.

"I bet school's fun. You know, except for books, classes, and learning stuff,"Adam said walking up to them.

"It's not fun when you're the smart kid,"Leo says.

"Well, down here, smart is considered superior."Chase explains.

"No, it's not," Adam, Bree and Danny say.

"Hey, you guys should come to school with me! You could be my bionic bodyguards!"Leo suggests.

"Okay!"

"I'm in!"

"Fine by me!"

"Let's go!"

"Not on my watch, laser brains!"Eddy says appearing on the screen and closing the lab doors.

"Aw, shoot. We forgot about Davenport's creepy computer!"Adam moans.

"I thought it was just in the living room,"Leo asked

"Nope! I'm everywhere," Eddy says appearing on all the screens in the lab.

"Okay, we need to shut that thing off,"says Leo.

"Never gonna happen, okay? Eddy is an incredibly complex and sophisticated piece of machinery. It would take years before…"

"Aha! Sweet! I barely got electrocuted!" Adam say cutting of Chase's explanation and ripping Eddy's wires out.

"Okay, come on. If we're gonna go to school, we should shower first, because two of us really stink,"Bree says indicating at Adam and Chase.

They all stepped into their capsules and had a bath and got changed automatically.

"Ah, great. It gave me your underwear by mistake,"Adam says stepping out of his capsule.

"Urgh!"Danny says in disgust.

"Gross!"Bree adds..

"What are you complaining about? I got the bra,"Chase complains.

"Just get back in,"Danny groans in annoyance.

* * *

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho!"Chase gasps.

"This is so cool,"Danny said excitedly.

"I can't believe we're actually at school. I am so excited! Oh, my first lunch lady. She smelled like fish sticks,"Bree said while hugging the lunch lady.

"Do me a favour and try to act like you've seen the world. I have a reputation to uphold here. Ahhh! Good to see you too, Steve,"Leo says while getting a wedgie from a jock.

"Hi! I'm Bree! I like ponies and girl things,"said Bree walking up to two random girls.

"She also like to drink out of a baby bottle, suck on a binky and play with teddy's."Danielle says walking up to Bree and the girls. The girls looked at Bree strangely and walked off.

"Hey no I don't,"Bree says.

"Well you were already embarrassing yourself so I thought I'd help you,"she smirks.

"Here, little lady, let me help you out with that,"Adam says while breaking someone's locker door off.

"Adam! Would you lot quit goofing off? We're supposed to not draw attention to ourselves,"Chase says.

Just then the bell rang for next lesson.

"Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!"Chase screams while spinning on the floor covering his ears.

"What's up with crazy?"Leo asked.

"He has ultra-sensitive bionic hearing,"Bree explains.

"What was that?"Chase asked as the bell stopped ringing.

"It's called a bell. It rings every 40 minutes, eight times a day. So... have fun with that,"Leo says walking off with Bree and Adam.

"You ok buddy?"Danielle asked Chase as she helped him off the ground.

"I'm fine,"he smiled as they both ran to catch up with the rest.

* * *

"I hate gym class,"says Leo.

"Why?"Danny asks.

"Aaah! That's why,"Leo said as he bounced the ball on his foot.

"So big deal, you can't play basketball. Chess club's where all the action's at,"says Chase.

Just then a ball came flying at Bree.

"What do I do?"asked Bree confused at what she is supposed to do with it.

"Throw it….To someone who's looking," he says as Bree accidentally threw the ball at someone's face.

"Wow! You caught that with your face,"Bree exclaimed as she walked over to the boy.

"Just once I'd like to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces,"Leo says.

"Then why don't you?"Chase asked.

"Look at me! There's more meat on a dog bone!"he exclaims.

"That is true."Danny chuckles while Leo glares at her.

"Yeah, but now you have us to help you,"Adam says as he picked Leo up from his shirt.

"Huh? Wait..what?! No! These are my good drawers! Aaaaahhh!"Leo screamed as he got the ball in and fell to the ground. Just then everyone started cheering for Leo.

"Yeah, I got mad skills! Yeah!"Leo cheers.

* * *

"The alarm in the lab went off, Eddy's been disabled, and the kids are gone,"Donald tells Tasha as he programs Eddy again.

"Those animals yanked my wires! And one of 'em manhandled my motherboard!"Eddy complained.

"Where are the kids?!"Davenport asked Eddy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me, or the wife you replaced me with?! You know, I might like a new pair of shoes, too!"Eddy whined completely ignoring what Donald had asked him.

"Eddy!"Donald screamed at him.

"Fine! They went to school with Leo,"Eddy sneers.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. They can't go to school. Not with their glitches!"Donald says worriedly.

"What... glitches?"Tasha asked.

"Because they're human, their emotions can trigger their bionics. If one of 'em gets a little nervous or upset, or even a little bit too happy…. They could take out everything from here to Tijuana,"Donald explains.

"What?! You did not mention this on your profile!"Tasha shouts.

"Come on!"Donald says while dragging Tasha by the arm.

* * *

"Here ya go, baby,"Leo says signing his name on a ball for a girl,"You guys rock! Ever since gym class, everyone wants to be my friend. And there's been a certain gentleness to my wedgies,"he tells Adam and Bree.

"It's the least we could do. You gave us our first taste of freedom,"says Bree.

"Yeah, and our first taste of Salisbury steak. Uh, yum!"Adam says taking a bit of the steak.

"Where were you guys?"Leo asked Chase and Danielle as they walk through the gym doors.

"I was in the computer lab, taking med school courses. Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines,"Chase exclaims.

"What about you?"Bree asked Danny.

"Oh I was in the karate club. Guess who just became a black belt in half an hour?"Danielle asked holding up her black belt.

"But we're all black belts already,"Bree says.

"I know, I just wanted to show off,"Danny chuckles.

"Aw, look. The doggy likes me,"Adam says while the schools mascot started stroking him, "Okay doggy that's enough. Hey, I said that's enough!"Adam shouts.

"Hey, I'm Kavan. Aren't you the girl that tried to make me eat a basketball in gym class?,"Kavan asked Bree.

"Oh! You remembered!"Bree said.

"I'm warning you, dog, you're messin' with the wrong guy, my sisters a black belt she'll beat you up!"Adam screams at the dingo.

"Adam you're a black belt to,"Danny sighs.

"Oh yeah,"he says before going back to fighting with the dingo.

"So, there's this party tonight. You wanna go?"Kavan asked Bree.

"A party? I've never been to one. I mean, yes, I have! My whole life's a party! You're invited. Wanna dance?"Bree said doing a ridiculous dance.

"No! It's my Salisbury steak!"Adam shouts.

"Why are Adam's eyes turning red?"Leo asked.

"Oh, no! His heat vision!"Chase gasps.

"His what?"Leo asked.

"It's a glitch. Whenever he gets too upset his heat vision acts up!"Danny says.

Cheerleaders: "We're dingoes, we're here, there's nothing- watch out!,"one of the cheerleaders scream as a girl they threw in the air was about to fall.

"I got her! I got her!"Bree says running to catch the girl but was too late.

"Oh. Oops. Overshot it. But don't worry, I know a chiropractor in the Philippines,"Bree tells the girl laying on the floor.

* * *

"I hope we're not too late,"Donald says to Tasha.

"Do you smell smoke?"Tasha asked him.

"We're too late,"Donald sighed.

* * *

"People. People. Statistics show that if we don't panic, at least 70% of us will make it out alive,"Chase says attempting to calm everyone down but failed miserably as they all started panicking again.

"Oh, no! They killed Dooey Dingo!"Tasha says as the mascots head rolled on the floor.

"So... how was school?! Get in the helicopter!"Donald screams at the 5 teens.

* * *

"Do you realise what you've done? I had to write a check to that school for 30 grand to make this go away,"Donald says disappointedly at them.

"For 30 grand, I'll go away,"says Leo.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to be normal for a day,"Bree apologises.

"Oh, come on, Donald, they're just kids. When I was their age, me and Fiona Micklejohn, we snuck out and we crashed– You know what? I'm not helping,"Tasha said after her husband shot her a glare.

"Look, I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad,"said Donald

"Oh... well, there goes that dream,"Adam sighs while Danielle pats his back.

"Look, I know you're mad, Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today. They made me popular. I got game!"Leo shouts.

"And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat,"Chase says.

"And I became a black belt again,"Danny says standing up from the couch.

"Ooh! And I got invited to my first party! By a boy!"Bree squeals.

"How exciting! We gotta get you clothes and shoes, and we'll do- again, not helping,"Tasha says as she once again gets a glare from her husband.

"That's it. Leo, you are banned from the lab. And you four are to have no contact with the outside world. No talking, no texting, no nothing,"Donald orders.

"Now go to your tubes!"he demands.

* * *

"So, do all fuzzy animals have girls inside them, or just the dingoes?"Adam asked.

"If Mr. Davenport's such a great scientist, then how come I'm not a little stronger and you're not a lot smarter?"said Chase to Adam.

"I don't know... but does this hurt?"Adam said punching Chase.

"Ohh!"Chase yelps while holding his shoulder in pain.

"Now I'm never gonna have a boyfriend. Guess I'll just keep fake-kissing that wall."said Bree.

"Oh please keep doing it, it's hilarious!"Danielle chuckles as Bree glares at her.

"I've got a video of ever time she's done it."Danny whispered into Chase's ear while he let out a small grin.

"Leo, what are you doing? You're not allowed to be down here!"Chase says to Leo as he walks into the lab.

"I know, but you know that party everyone at school's been talking about?"he asked them.

* * *

"It's in your living room! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo!"Leo shouts jumping off the couch.

"Whoo!"Chase screams.

"Yeah!"Adam shouts.

"This is awesome!"Danny shouts as her, Adam and Chase jumped on the couch.

"Leo, I can't believe you did this!"Chase exclaims.

"Yeah, I owed you guys, and since you couldn't go, I brought the party here. Cheese curl?"Leo asked them.

"What about your mom and Mr Davenport?"Danny asked.

"They're at dinner. They'll be gone for hours,"Leo replies.

"Jimmy, get your head out of there. It's a microwave."Leo shouts walking away.

"Kavan! Is that thing throbbing?"Bree asked Kavan as he walked over to her.

"Yeah! And if it's not better by Monday, they're gonna drain it"he says.

"Wow Bree, that's one way to get a boy interested in you."Danny smirks and Bree glares at her.

"Careful there, buddy. That piece of cake has approximately 47 grams of sugar. If you eat it, you'll be bouncing off the walls for hours,"Chase tells Adam before he gets a cake from the snack table.

"How do you know that?"Adam asked.

"Cause I just had 12 pieces! Whoo-hoo!"Chase screams shoving the cake in his face and jumping on the couch,Adam following behind.

"Whoo-hoo Yeah!"Adam shouts.

Just then Donald and Tasha return home.

"What the!"he shouted but was silenced as Leo honked a car horn.

"Hey, you're back! How did these people get here?!"Leo asked acting shocked.

"You are in big trouble, mister,"Tasha says to Leo.

"Hey, everybody! Thanks for coming. Get out!"Davenport screams as the people run out of the house.

"You kids have really done it this time. And who gave Eddy cake?!"Davenport asked as Adam lifted his hand up.

"I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases,"Leo sighs.

"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers. Look, the fun's over. As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently,"said Davenport.

"What?!"Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle shout.

"What part of "no contact with the outside world" did you not understand?"he asked.

"Where are we going?"Bree asks.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training,"Davenport explained.

"No you can't. We spent our whole childhood here you can't take that away from us!"Danny shouts.

"Yeah this is home. This is where I get my meaty-flavoured pellets,"Adam adds.

"Not anymore. Now go downstairs and pack your stuff!"Donald orders while they walk to the lab.

"This isn't fair. They're my best friends,"Leo says before walking away.

"Donald, when are you going to realise that they're not just science projects? They're teenagers,"Tasha sighs while walking away also.

"Any chance we can ship her off, too?"Eddy asked.

"No!"Donald says.

"Okay, just checking,"Eddy says before disappearing.

* * *

"I can't believe this is our last night in the lab,"Bree sighed while brushing her hair.

"I think Leo's really gonna miss us,"says Chase

"Yeah, me too,"said Danny.

"Think we should wake him up?"Adam asked.

"No, let him sleep,"Bree said

"But he's drooling on my socks,"Adam whined before closing his capsule door and they fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter. Your probably wondering why her nickname is 'Danny' instead of Dani. Well it's because her characters personality half girly and half boyish. If that's how you put it;)**

 **You will see as the story goes on that I will focus on Chase and Danielle's relationship quite a bit. But don't worry I will still include lots of bonding with the others:)**

 **Personality: She's a little cocky, sarcastic and mature for her age. But she can goof of at times.**

 **Danielle's age is :**

 **Season 1: 13**

 **Season 2: 13**

 **Season 3: 14**

 **Season 4: 14/15- I'm probably going to make her turn 15 near to the end of season 4 because in season 3 Leo was 16 and he was 16 in season 4 as well. I just want to keep her as young as I can:)**

 **The abilities she has at the moment are: Archerility App(look on my profile to know what this ability is), Weather manipulation, Fire generation, lightning fingers, Ability combination and telepathy. Im planning to give her some more abilities but for them you just need to read to find out.**

 **Until next time**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


	2. Crush, Chop and Burn part 2

**Review responses;)**

 **leana: No, Daniel is still going to be part of the series:)**

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: Glad you liked it. And no. Not at all. Just sibling fluff and a sibling relationship only. ;)**

 **LabRatsFan281: Thank you;) And yeah, I have a very strong feeling that I will enjoy this;)**

 **Layla: I'm glad you like their sibling relationship. Trust me, you'll be seeing a whole bunch of it in the future.**

 **Sloane Michaels: Thank you soooooo much. That really made my day:)**

 **Me: "Hey Danny. Why don't you do the Disclamer?"**

 **Danielle: "Do I have to?"**

 **Me: "Yes. Yes you do"**

 **Danielle: "Urgh. Fine"**

 **Disclamer: Anonlabratslover does not own Lab Rats, she only owns me :)**

 **Danielle: "How was it?"**

 **Me: Its not as good as I would like it but.."**

 **Danielle: "I will delete that Smiley face!"**

 **Me: No! No! It's better"**

 **Danielle: "Good. Now can't you stop talking so they can read about me"**

 **Me: "Okay"**

* * *

"What're you doing?"Leo asked Chase as he put some stuff in a basket.

"If Davenport is gonna ship us off to some remote facility, then the office supplies are coming with us."he answered.

"We just got our first taste of normal life. I was this close to getting a curfew which I was totally gonna break."Bree groaned.

"Hey what's in that box?"Leo asks Danielle as a she put a box down on the cyber desk.

"Nothing just some video tapes,"she replies.

"Of what?"Bree asked.

"Nothing."she mumbles suspiciously.

"Hey why does that one say 'Bree sleeping'?"Bree asked.

"Whaaat?"Danny fake gasped hiding the tape behind her back.

"Oooh! But maybe when we get to wherever we're going, we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named Bobo who will take us on adventures and teach us how to love,"Adam says.

"Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you and snack on your fingers."Chase chuckled along with Bree and Danielle.

"Hey! I create the monkey fantasies around here,"Adam snaps.

"Well, kids, I hope you've enjoyed your stay at casa Davenport. I know I haven't. Sayonara!"Eddy snickers appearing on the screen.

"Eddy, I know we've never been the best of friends, but we're gonna miss you."Bree says to the emoticon.

"Aw, really?"he asked.

"No!"

"Never!"

"We hate you!"

"You're evil!"

"Where is this training facility anyway?"Leo asks.

"Facility X? Oh, it's all the rage."Eddy says showing a picture of a tropical island on his screen.

"That's pretty nice."Danny smiled.

"Oops! Sorry! That's my screen saver. You're going here,"Eddy chuckled changing the picture on his screen to an ice facility.

"Forget about office supplies. We should be gathering wood."Chase says.

"Yeah Danny so give me those tapes!"Bree says grabbing the box of tapes off the cyber desk.

"No way they're mine!"Danielle shouts snatching the box off Bree.

"Man. I wish I hadn't thrown that party. I can't help but think this is all my fault,"Leo sighs.

"Oh, that's because it is all your fault."Adam says.

"Adam, he was only trying to help us!"Danny shouts punching Adam in the shoulder.

"Well, yeah, but he did the opposite, which is not help us. The not makes it the opposite."he mutters.

"I'm just so bummed. It's the only place we've ever known."Adam sighs.

"Yeah. Just think about all the memories we've shared here,"Bree says while they all smile remembering their childhood.

* * *

 _ **"** If the atom has too many or too few electrons, the atom is called an ion, and it has a positive or a negative charge. And that's how batteries are made! The end."Donald smiles as he finished reading the book._

 _"Whoa. Whoa. Okay, Adam. You can put me down now."Davenport says worriedly, as a five year old Adam lifts him up in the chair he's sitting on._

 _Four-year-old Bree then grabs the book and uses her super speed to run to the other side of the room._

 _"Hey! Come back with that!"Donald demands running after her, but she super speeds out of the way._

 _ **"** Come back with that book! Look what you're doing, you're kicking up all this dust, you're gonna make Chase's super senses glitch, and he's gonna-" Donald shouts but is cut off by Chase glitching and letting out a sneeze. But not just any sneeze... a snot cannon._

 _"Sneeze."Davenport sighs as he wipes the snot off his face._

 _"Me ceen u misa Daempor."one year old Danielle smiles before holding out her hand._

 _"No, no, no Danielle. No!"Donald pleaded, before Danielle uses her weather manipulation to create a whirpool and soak Davenport with water._

 _"Yay!"All three kids and one toddler cheered._

 _"Urgh!"Davenport groaned._

* * *

"Ahh. Good times."Danny sighs.

"I can't let Davenport send you guys away. Let me talk to him. No one can say no to this million-dollar smile."Leo smiles.

* * *

"No!"Donald says.

"But what if-?"Leo asked.

"Uh-uh!"he replied.

"Don't you think-?Leo asked.

"La la la!"Donald sings covering his ears and running out of the room.

* * *

"Well...I'm pretty sure he's gonna think about it,"Leo lies as he walks up to them.

* * *

"Leo, there you are. Honey, I know you're sad about your friends leaving. But think of all the time you'll get to spend with me. Oooh! We can play your little video game. You know, the one where you hold the thingy and you move the other thingy,"Tasha says trying to cheer Leo up.

"Mom, with all due respect, it is way too late in life for you to learn video games,"Leo sighs, her plan obviously not working.

"Good morning, happy family,"Donald exclaims as Leo and Tasha walk into the living room.

"What is that?"Tasha asked her husband.

"Whatever it is, don't get too attached!"Leo says shooting Donald a glare.

"Look, Leo, I know you're gonna miss Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle. So, I laser scanned their features onto these biosynthetic robots and I programmed them with their core personality traits. Is this great or what? It'll be like they never left."Donald explained trying to liven up the mood in the room.

"What do you think?"Donald asked as the Adam robot flicked Leo on the head.

"I think the excitement of having a billionaire dad just wore off,"Leo sighs rubbing his head.

"Donald, I don't know about this. I kind of prefer Leo to have friends who can't malfunction and tear him limb from limb."Tasha exclaims.

"What are those?"Bree asked as her, Adam, Chase and Danielle walk into the room.

"Oh, Dr. Franken brain here is trying to replace you with creepy robots. Welcome to crazy town!"Leo exclaims.

"Good morning. The time is 11:22 and the temperature is currently 68 degrees,"Robot Adam says.

"You made a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature? That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!"Adam shouts excitedly.

"Does my nose really look like that?"Bree asked walking up to her robot.

"No. Yours has a faint moustache underneath,"Robot Bree replies.

"I love this robot!"Danny chuckles.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Chase. Let's do, ma- ma- ma—math!"Robot Chase stammers.

"That is not funny,"Chase says scowling.

"Your guys robots are lame! I bet mines way better than yours, isn't that right Robot Me?"Danny asked her robot.

"Ndwsiftus ghsygtsft syfus twugsgs."Robot Danielle replies.

"Oh Danny your Robot can't even speak yet, it's still a baby…like you."Adam laughs mockingly.

"I'll show you whose a baby!"Danny shouts lunging at Adam only to be held back by Chase.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Fitz. How's it going? How's life? How's tricks? Alrighty then. You guys should've seen him at the Christmas party. He's a karaoke master."Donald says opening the door to one of his employees.

"Well, I guess this is it. Thanks for everything, Leo."Bree smiles.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you we never would've experienced the outside world."Danielle sighs.

"Yeah, you're the best friend we've ever had."Chase adds.

"No, he's the only friend we've ever had."Adam says ruining the moment.

"Well, don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions."Tasha says hugging the four.

"Hey, remember, this is a good thing. Without any distractions, you might finish your training early."Donald sighs as they walk out of the doors.

* * *

"Hello, insert your name here. Would you like to engage in silly, happy, fun time?" Robot Adam asks.

"Get lost! You can't replace my real friends! I really loved those guys."Leo shouts.

"Don't be sad, Mr. Leo. Friends come and go. But robots are forever. Dibbly. Dibbly. That is my version of a laugh. Dibbly. Dibbly."Robot Chase says.

"Will you tin heads get out of here?!"Leo shouts.

"Sensing human hostility,"Robot Danny says.

"Must exterminate,"Robot Bree adds.

"Robots attack,"Robot Adam orders as they all walked to Leo.

"Yeah, go robots! Get him! Crush him! Go for the brain!"Eddy cheers encouraging the robots.

"Destroy Leo. Destroy Leo!"they all repeat while Leo screams.

"Leo, Leo. We're not robots. It's really us,"Danny smiles.

"Huh?"Leo asked confused.

"We told the driver we forgot something, and then we swapped the robots in our place."Chase explained.

"He must be really dumb if he got tricked by four teenagers!"Danny chuckles.

"You said you loved us. You said you loved us"Adam says making kissing noises.

"Ow!"Adam screams as Leo slaps him on the face to check if it's really them.

"It is you guys! Wait, what about Davenport?"He asked.

"We'll just have to act like dumb robots every single time he's around."says Adam.

"It'll be easier for some of us than others."Bree says indicating at Adam.

"Yeah Danny!"Adam says.

"She meant you!"Danielle sighs.

"Oh."he sighs.

"Hey, Leo,"Davenport says walking into the lab.

"Big D, Donny, man of the house!"Leo says over exaggerating, as the four get into robot positions.

"What're you doing, buddy?"Donald asked.

"What am I doing? I am hanging with my robo-fake people friends. Ain't no party like a robot party 'cause a robot party don't stop!"he sings.

"See, I told you you would like them!"Davenport exclaims.

"Like 'em? I love 'em!"Leo says.

"Oh, you know the greatest thing about having robots is?"Davenport asked.

"What?"Leo asks

"They are virtually indestructible,"he says holding out of taser.

"Huh?"Leo asked worriedly.

"Watch this,"Donald says before electrocuting Adam.

"Quit it!"Leo says to him.

"No, it's okay. He can't feel a thing. He's a robot,"he says electrocuting Chase.

"Stop,"said Leo.

"Ha ha! They are so incredibly lifelike,"he said moving onto Danielle.

"Don't even try it!"she says holding out her hand.

"Oooh, you're a feisty robot, you. You wanna give it a try?"Donald asked Leo.

"No"Leo answers.

"Just do it once. It's a lot of fun,"he urges.

"Fine!"Leo says giving in but electrocuting Donald instead of Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle.

"You're right. It is fun,"he smirks as Donald fell on the ground.

* * *

"All right, let's make this quick so we can get out of here. Adam, for breakfast you get wheat bread and a side of sugar packets,"Leo says handing Adam the bag of food.

"My favourite!"he exclaims.

"Bree, you get two old wings and a drumstick from the Chicken Shack."he says handing her a box.

"Danny, you can have this pack of mini cookies."Leo says.

"Yes!"Danny cheers.

"And Chase, you can have the peel to my banana,"Leo says handing him a banana peel.

"I'm not eating a banana peel,"Chase said.

"You don't eat it. You just chew it till all the flavour's gone,"Leo sighs.

"Here Chase you can share with me."Danny says to Chase.

"Thanks Danny."Chase smiles.

"Anytime big bro."she smiles back.

"Leo! What's going on?"Tasha asked walking into the kitchen.

"Mom! Look at you. In the kitchen. We are just having a healthy breakfast."Leo tells his mother.

"Honey, they're robots, they don't eat."Tasha says.

"All right, anyway, I was thinking, today might be a good day to take them to school with me."Leo says.

"Yes! I mean, bee-dee-beep. Dee-dee-beep-beep. Beep,"Bree exclaims almost breaking her cover.

"Leo, you're not taking robots to school. Your teachers already think you're a little weird."Tasha says.

"What makes you say that?"Leo asks.

"Because on your last progress report, it said "We think Leo's a little weird."Tasha replies.

"Mom,"Leo complained.

"Go to school!"she orders.

"Fine. You guys stay out of trouble until I get back home. Hug it out,"Leo smiled hugging them and then going to school.

"Hey, honey."Donald says walking into the room and sitting on the couch.

"Donald, you have got to get rid of those robots. Leo thinks they're real. He needs to be around normal kids."Tasha says sitting on the couch also.

"Honey, when I was growing up, I never hung out with normal kids."Donald says.

"And your best friend is a computer in the wall,"she replies.

"Donald, I don't want them around. They're... creepy,"she complains.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Just throw them away?"He asked.

"Uh!"they gasp.

"No, I would never expect you to just throw them away."Tasha says.

"Phew!"they sigh.

"Recycle them."she suggests.

"Uh!"they all gasp again.

"Wait, you want me to take my genius technology and have it crushed and melted down and turned into hubcaps? No way!"he replies.

"Phew!"they sigh again.

"Either they go, or I turn your lab intro my walk-in closet."Tasha threatened.

"Four crushed robots coming up,"he says nervously walking out of the room.

"Uh!"Bree, Chase and Danielle gasp.

"What? He said he was getting rid of the robots. Ye-Oh!"Adam sighs realising that it was them who will be recycled.

* * *

"Where are the robots? I ran all the way home, and I wasn't even being chased!"Leo asked running into the house.

"Leo, the robots are gone. We just dropped them off at the recycling facility."Tasha replies.

"You what?"Leo shouted.

"Yep. They're being melted down as we speak. Don't tell anybody. They're probably toxic,"Donald chuckles.

"No! We have to go get them! They're not robots, they're real!"Leo says trying to tell them the truth.

"Okay, see, this is why I didn't want those things around. He's delusional."Tasha exclaimed not believing him at all.

"No. It's really Adam, Bree, Chase and Danny. You have to believe me! There isn't much time!"Leo screams.

"Leo, stop."Tasha says trying to calm Leo down.

"Leo, when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends. There was Lava Man and Stretch Legstrong and Jo Jo Biggs and all of his friends in the space cantina."Donald explains.

"Those are all action figures."Leo says in disbelief.

"More like fully posable pieces of my heart."Donald sighs.

* * *

"That was awesome!"Adam shouts as they fall into the recycling centre.

"Great plan, Adam. Let's just hide in the recycling truck and see where we end up."Bree says mockingly.

"Well, who could've predicted that the recycling truck would dump us in the recycling centre?"Adam says dumbly.

"I had my suspicions."Danny says sarcastically. "Look, we have to find a way out of this place."she sighs.

"Yeah, I wanna go home."Adam mumbles.

"We can't go home. If Davenport sees us, he's just gonna try and send us away again."Chase sighs.

"Oh, right. Well, then let's just go find a new scientist/father with a high-tech basement lab and live there. You know? Done and done,"Adam smiles.

"Look! There's a door right there!"Bree exclaimed.

But just as they were going to run to the door they were stopped by a crusher.

"Well, Bree, you're the fastest, so you should go first."Danielle says nervously, pushing Bree forward.

"You know what? There's plenty of distance between us and that. We're fine,"Chase says.

But just as he said that the wall started moving forward.

"You were saying?!"Danny asks sarcastically.

"And by fine I mean we're all gonna die!"Chase screams, as well as the others.

* * *

"Intruder! Intruder!"Eddy says as Tasha walked into the lab.

"Eddy, it's just Tasha,"Donald sighs.

"Oh."Eddy says.

"Intruder! Intruder!"he repeats annoying Tasha while Donald got a phone call.

"Hello? Yeah, I'll accept the collect call from Facility X. Fitz, I know it's you. I can hear you breathing. You what?What're you talking about? What kind of an idiot doesn't know the difference between a robot and a bionic superhuman-You know what? Don't answer that question,"Donald say putting the phone down.

"The kids never showed up. They sent the robots in their place,"Donald tells Tasha.

"So Leo was."She gasps.

"Telling the truth the whole time."he says finishing her sentence.

"Eddy, where's Leo?"Tasha asked.

"Oh, he left. Something about a recycling centre, neglectful parents, life and death, blah blah blah."Eddy says casually.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?"Donald asked.

"You didn't ask."he replied.

* * *

"Ooh, five pockets. Hey, you guys think I should try these on?"Adam asked picking up some jeans while the others tried stopping the wall.

"Okay, it takes three seconds to clear the crusher. Adam, if you time it right, you can use your super strength to resist the force and we can all slide under it,"Chase explains.

"Yeah, but what if I don't time it right?"Adam asks.

"Try to time it right."He replied.

Adam successfully stopped the crusher and they all slid under it.

"Now what?"he asked.

Just then a jaws started coming in and out of the wall.

"Okay, once these jaws close, we have exactly 1.7 seconds to get through."Chase explains.

"I got this. Grab on,"Bree says using her super speed to go past the jaws.

"Okay, now all we have to do is get past this fire and we're home free."Bree says as a little fire stood in front of them.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just a little—Whoa."Adam gasps the fire grew bigger.

"What are we gonna do?"Bree asked.

"Don't worry I got this,"Danny says walking in front of the fire.

She used her Weather manipulation to create a breeze and put out the fire.

"Come on. Let's get out of here,"Bree says.

But just as they were about to open the door they heard screaming behind them. They turned around and saw Leo fall into the recycling centre.

"Leo?"Chase asked.

"No. It's Oprah. Get me out of here!"he screams just as Davenport and Tasha walk through the door.

"Mr. Davenport!"Bree exclaims.

"Hello, we are robots,"Adam says in a robot voice.

"Dude, I think he knows."Danny sighs.

"Well, now he does."Adam groans as Leo screamed again.

"Leo!"Tasha shouts.

"I'll find somebody to shut it off,"Donald says.

"There isn't enough time!"Danielle says.

"Guys, I have an idea"Chase says.

"Aahhhh!"Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle shout as they fall into the recycling centre once again.

"Ah, it never gets old,"Adam sighs standing up.

"Leo. What're you doing here?"Danny asked.

"I came to save you guys."he replied.

"Oh, thanks. We're good. Ha. Sweet kid,"Adam says patting Leo on the back.

"Come on, let's do this,"Bree says.

"Okay, Leo, hold on to Adam. We're gonna surround you and then we'll all go through it together, okay? Three, two."Chase says counting down.

"Hey, what's that?"Leo asks as he pushed a button on the wall and the recycler stopped.

"That would be the off button."Chase sighs.

"Yeah. Oh, you guys didn't see that?"Adam asked as Danielle gave him a punch.

"Ow! Danny what did you do that for?"Adam asked rubbing his arm.

"For making us go through all that!"She yelled annoyed with him.

* * *

"I don't know what you kids were thinking pulling a stunt like that. You could've seriously hurt yourselves,"Donald says as they all walk through the door.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, my robot accent was dead on."Adam chuckles in a robot voice.

"Can we please take him back to the recycling centre?"Chase asked.

"Or a circus."Danny chuckles.

"And, Leo, why didn't you tell us that Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle were still here?"Tasha asked.

"Because I was trying to protect my friends. And I'm still gonna protect my friends. That's right. You wanna send them away, you have to go through me first. It's go time, little man. It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog. There's a lot of fight in this little doggie. Come on!"Leo shouts jumping around Donald with his fists out.

"Leo, calm down. They're not going anywhere."Davenport says holding Leo down.

"Oh, don't you- Wait, what?"Leo asked.

"Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realise something. Maybe I've been focusing too much on training the super human side of you, and I forgot all about the human part"he smiled.

"Thank you Mr Davenport,"Danny says.

"Awww. I don't get it."Adam mutters.

"You're teenagers. And bionic or not, you deserve to experience teenager things. Like school and classes and cell phones."Davenport says.

"Yes! A cell phone! I'm living the dream."Bree exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah, you're not getting a cell phone."Donald says making Bree pull a face.

"Ha ha."Danny teases Bree as she glares at her.

"But what I can give you is another chance. Maybe there's a way that you can live here, go to school, and go on missions."he says.

"Are you serious?"Chase asked.

"So they can stay?"Asked Leo.

"On one condition. No one can ever find out about your abilities. And you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch,"Davenport says.

"Done"

"Deal"

"Okay"

"Absolutely."they all say.

"All right, then, welcome home."Donald smiles.

And they all knew their lives would change forever because of this one day...

But for the better.


	3. Commando App

**Hey guys! Here's Commando App:)**

* * *

"Okay, guys, you have been trained for all kinds of missions. But you are about to enter a soul-bruising, confidence-crushing, apocalyptical environment: high school,Adam, Bree,Danielle your glitch test results are fairly stable."Donald explains.

"Yes!"Danny cheered.

"I'm going to school!"Bree exclaimed in excitement.

"I'm fairly stable!"Adam says.

"But, Chase, I am still concerned about your Commando App."Donald says.

"Commando App? Put on some underpants. We're going to school."Leo exclaimed.

"No, see, in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's Commando App kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike."Davenport says.

"And what I like to call 'my muscle when Adam annoys me.'"Danny smirks.

"It's kinda like a fight-or-flight thing, except I took out the flight part, 'cause, useless. And I replaced it with a testosterone level of like a tasmanian devil-wolverine-shark-lion hybrid that's mad."he further explains.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head."Chase says.

"Oh, yeah? You mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?"Davenport asks as they all have a flashback of spike.

"You know, letting Chase go to school, isn't such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out,"Donald says.

"Oh, come on, Big D. Chase has to come. With these guys, I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria. That's right, y'all. Put on your coats 'cause I'm about to ride your tail!"Leo said.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure he stays out of trouble. Right, guys?"Adam asks.

"Yeah. It's one for all and all for one, right Bree?"Danny asks.

"Yeah unless, of course, you guys make me look bad, in which case, I am dropping you lame-os."she says.

"Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school. This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere,"said Chase.

"Okay. But I better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx. Actually, she wouldn't be able to say anything, because Spike ripped out her lar– The point is just keep him out of trouble,"Donald said agreeing for Chase to go to school.

* * *

"Okay, you guys. That's Principal Perry. She has the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit,"Leo warns.

"Hey, you! No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it. I will take a metal detector to your face!"Principal Perry shouts.

"Well she's nice."Danny says sarcastically.

"This is it. My chance for romance. On TV, the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up. Oops! Sorry, I'm new,"Bree says as a teacher trips over the books she dropped on the floor.

"Man I wish I recorded that train reck."Danny chuckles while Bree glares at her.

"Okay, your social life is determined by where you sit. We can't sit at the cool table. But we can be cool table adjacent."Leo says.

"FYI, Adam just sat down at the cool table."Bree says.

"What?! He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders. And they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup,"Leo explains.

"How do you know?"Danny asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it!"he shouts as Danny puts her hands up in defence chuckling at the same time.

"Those girls are actually talking to him. And they can't talk about shapes and colours forever. See ya,"Chase says sitting on the table.

"No! The football players are gonna turn them into the 5th food group. It's a rescue mission. Move in. Move in,"Leo says walking to the table.

"Oh, hey, guys. These girls just told me when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup."Adam says excitedly.

"Hi!...Walk away. How's it going? …You're in great danger,"Leo mumbles to Chase as the footballers came into the room chanting.

"Hey. That's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin,"Trent says to Chase.

"Chase, we should probably go. He's not very absorbent,"Danny says trying to get Chase to move.

"Oh, look, a spill! I think I'm gonna wipe it up with your face,"Trent says pulling Chase up by his collar.

Just then Chase's commando app activated turning him into Spike.

"Think again, bubbleneck. I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks,"Spike growls pushing Trent onto the table.

"Okay, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back,"Adam says.

"You don't say,"Danielle says sarcastically.

"You have no idea who you're messing with. Okay? Pudding cups!"Trent ordered.

"Ohh, I'll take those,"Spike says taking the pudding cups off Trent and throwing it all over him.

"Hey! You're dead!"Trent shouts but is surprised as Spike roars at him.

"You, okay, okay. You're lucky that we have to go to the reading centre right now,"he says running out of the room while everyone applauded Spike.

"Take a seat, compadres. This is our table now,"Spike smirks sitting back down on the table.

"Hello, ladies. You may remember me from health class when I passed out during the miracle of birth video. It's good to see you again,"Leo says to the cheerleaders.

* * *

"All right. Make room for the Alpha Dogs. Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!,"Leo chants as they walk down the hallways

"Don't do that,"Adam says.

"Yeah if I wanted to hear dogs barking I'd go to the dog park!"Danny snaps.

"Okay,"He replies.

"Wait, if we're the Alpha Dogs, then... Oh, I love this!"Bree squeals as she drops her book and two boys pick them up.

"What's this?"Spike asks as someone handed him a paper.

"That's an all access hall pass. You can go anywhere you want with that,"Leo explains.

"I can go anywhere I want already. These, ugh, are my hall passes,"Spike says flexing his muscles.

"Okay, if he starts oiling up, I'm out."Leo mutters.

"Commando App disengaged? Guys! Why was I in Commando Mode?"Chase asks as he turned back to normal.

"Were you in Commando Mode?"

"I didn't see a Commando Mode"

"What Commando Mode?"

"Oh, that's good, everyone keep lying."Adam says blowing their cover.

"You guys were supposed to watch out for me,"Chase exclaims.

"Oh, we watched the whole thing. You manhandled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole offensive line!"Leo says to him.

"You also, probably, scarred some people for life,"Danny explains.

"What? Aw, great. This is so gonna come back to haunt my Supreme Court nomination,"Chase says worriedly.

"You know what Spike would say to that? Nothing. He would rip out your rib cage and play it like a xylophone,"Bree says.

"Yeah, I like him. He's like a big, fun monster, and you're a sad little body,"Adam mocks.

"I'll get Spike back. Get lost before I use you like a napkin,"Leo says while attempting to get spike back by jumping on Chase.

"Oh that's just sad."Danny chuckles.

* * *

"Hey, baby. Wanna nibble?"Leo asks a cheerleader.

"Hey, there's Trent. I better go apologise,"Chase says standing up.

"Woah! Slow it up, buttercup,"Bree says pushing him back down.

"Mail him a greeting card. It's so much more personal."Leo suggests.

"Hey! New kid! Come here! Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated? No! You don't. Because my football players don't get humiliated!"Principal Perry shouts at Chase.

"They look humiliated to me,"Adam says while Chase glares at him.

"I know what team spirit is about. Because I was the jammer on the North Pacific roller derby championship team."she explains.

"Quite an accomplishment."Chase mocks.

"Don't mock me, squash face. My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single-bodied collision she'd ever seen."Perry shouts.

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra," Chase replied not helping himself.

"It's a referee, you desk donkey! They told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team. Evacuate this table. Now!"she screams.

"Watch who you're talking to, sports bra! I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track and blamed the other team for your weakness."Spike shouts as he got activated again.

"Do you think this Spike thing's gotten a bit out of hand?"Leo asked.

"No Leo it's perfectly fine."Danielle says sarcastically.

"He might've crossed the line at sports bra,"Bree says.

"I had to quit because of that accident,"Perry says.

"Quit? Or move out of the state in shame?"he asked.

"He doesn't know! He wasn't there!"she shouts.

"Why don't you hop in you economy car and tootle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournament."Spike growls.

"Jokes on you. I have 5 cats. Ha!"she says nervously.

"You didn't get our table back. Bumming us out. Even more bummed out when we something,"Trent whines.

"All right, kid. I'll make you a deal. Let's be civilised and settle this the old-fashioned way. With a bone-crushing grudge match on the football field!"Perry challenges.

"We're in. Me,Him, Her, Her... and him,"Spike says reluctantly when he gets to Leo.

"You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting dingoes,"Perry says.

"Who is she calling a nobody? I got half a BFF necklace today,"Bree exclaims.

"Who in their right mind would wanna be your friend,"Danny smirks while Bree slaps her arm.

"Winner takes table and all the glory,"says Principal Perry.

"Oh, ma'am, as much as i'd like to flex my football fanciness, girls soccer has the field tonight,"Leo says.

"Eh, just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds. So let's take it to the dog park across the street!"she replies.

"Yeah!"Everyone cheers.

"Well Danny, looks like your gonna get to go to the dog park after all,"Adam says.

* * *

"This doesn't seem fair,"Leo says as they all get ready to start the game.

"Seems fair to me. Let's get it on!"Perry shouts.

"Let's huddle!"Says Leo.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Pardon me?"

"I huddled before I got here,"they all said.

"Oh, man, you guys don't know how to play football. Okay, we need to stop that team from getting into our end zone and scoring a..."

"Hike!"says Trent.

"Touchdown,"Leo says as he gets thrown to the ground by the apposing team.

* * *

"All right, Adam. You squat down right here, and when I say, "hike," you're gonna pass the ball between your legs to my hands which will be right here,"Leo explains.

"Woah! Hey, it's football. It's not handsball,"says Adam.

"Ready?"Trent asks.

"Hey, nuggethead. Quit sucking air and hike him the ball like this,"Spike says showing Adam how to hike.

"Hey!"Leo shouts as the footballers score a point by picking him up.

"Safety! Two points!"Trent says.

* * *

"Losing makes me wanna rip out my own intestines and wear 'em as a sweat band,"Spike growls.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if your really cool or just disturbing,"Danny says.

"Okay. The only way we're gonna win is if we use your super speed, your super strength, your MA,"Leo says before getting cut off by Danielle.

"MA?"she questions.

"Shorter way of saying mixed abilities,"he answers.

"Oh,Ok,"she says.

"And your super-nutty split personality,"he says to Spike.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I already smell like a sweaty ape. I don't want this to be for nothing,"Bree says.

"Yeah about that, could you stand over there? Your stench is making my eyes water."Danny complains.

"Here's what we're gonna do,"Leo says before that all get into a huddle.

"Break!"they all shout.

"Woo! Yeah! Go team! Whoo! I'm a football player and a cheerleader. I'm that good,"Bree cheers.

"Hey! Is that a Biggie Burger truck pulling up?"Leo asked as Bree used her super speed to tie their shoes together.

"Hey! How'd our shoes get tied together?"Trent asked.

Then Danielle used her weather manipulation to create as strong breeze which blew them all to the ground.

"Hey where did that wind come from?"he asked again.

"It's called Mother Nature,Trent!"Danny mocks.

"Touchdown!"Leo shouted as Spike scored a point.

"Whoo! Yeah! Whoo! Well, if Bree can be a cheerleader, I can too! Whoo hoo!"Adam cheered.

"Seven seconds left. Now remember, kids, there's no shame in losing. Oh, wait. Yes, there is!"Perry chuckles.

"Game on!"

"All right, we have time for one more play. Spike, you scored every touchdown today. You score one more and we win."Leo explains.

"Give me the ball. If I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I failed,"Spike says.

"Wait! Where am I? And am I wearing a jockstrap?"Chase says as the app deactivated.

"Oh, no. It's Chase,"Danny says.

"We need Spike back! Where is he? Where is Spike?"Bree says shaking Chase.

"Hey, let's go! We don't have all day!"Trent shouts.

"Time out!"Leo says.

"I told you. I don't wanna be Spike. Look, I've been waiting for my first day of school for 15 years. And now I don't even remember it,"Chase says.

"When you put it that way, I just feel selfish,"Leo sighs.

"I'm sorry Chase."Danny apologises.

"Yeah,"Bree agrees.

"Oh, come on! Snap out of it! I wanna win!"Adam shouts.

"No, he's right,"Leo sighs.

"Come on, guys, we can still win this thing. And even if we don't, what do we have to lose?"Chase asks.

"Our table."

"Popularity."

"Dignity."

"Everything,"they say.

"Come on! We playing football or we playing putt-putt?"Trent chuckles.

"Here's what we're gonna do. I'll do a flea-flicker toss to you."

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass,"Chase says.

"Adam, assume the position,"Leo says.

"All right, this is the last time I'm doing this,"he replies.

"Ready? Hike! Chase! Over here!"Leo shouts.

"Chase! I'm open! Throw it to me!"Bree shouts.

"Chase! Throw it to me!"Danny shouts.

"Don't throw it to her! Throw it to me!"Says Adam.

"Throw it!"

"It's all a big scribble!"Chase shouts as all the footballers pile on top of him.

"Game over! Dingoes win!"Perry cheers.

"Yeah! See ya at the cafeteria, Alpha Duds! Oh! And the pudding's on you,"Trent mocks.

"Well, we may not be the Alpha Dogs anymore, but at least we still have each other. We're not total nobodies,"Chase says trying to liven up the mood.

"No, we are total nobodies,"Danny replies.

"Yeah,but at least I have you four to carry my broken butt home,"Leo says falling to the ground.

So they didn't win, but as long as they're together, nothing is impossible.

* * *

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: Glad you liked it. And here's Commando app;)**


	4. Leo's Jam

**Review responses:**

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: Yes, yes you are;) And thank you 😊**

 **Laura: I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter;)😝**

 **Sabrina: I will be writing the whole series and elite force😝😝**

 **Kallie: Thank you sooooo much. 😍**

* * *

"Guys, with the dance coming up, I thought you could use a lesson on how to ask a lady out,"Leo says to Adam and Chase.

"Oh, great. Do you know a guy who can teach us?"asked Adam

"Me! You're gonna watch me ask out the girl of my dreams, Danielle,"Leo sighed.

"What! Man Leo I knew you were desperate, but to ask out your own sister,"Adam chuckles.

"What! Ew no way! I mean that Danielle."Leo says pointing to a tall girl sitting on the bench.

"Danielle? Isn't she the girl who uses you as a footstool in math class?"Chase asked.

"Where else is she supposed to put her feet on the floor?! Open your notebooks, boys, 'cause class is in session."Leo says before walking up to the girl. "Hello, Danielle. Do you know how much a polar bear weighs? Enough to break the ice. I'm Leo Dooley."Leo says to Danielle as he sits beside her.

"Didn't you send me 87 e-mails?"she asked.

"Yeah. That was a slow day,"he replied.

"Okay, well, see you later, Lenny,"she smiles walking away.

"It's Leo, by the way,"he says.

"So, Leo... What should I write down in my notebook? I mean, other than denied."Chase chuckles.

"No, no, no, you can cheat off of me. I have, She's not going to the dance with Lenny,"Adam adds.

"Are you guys talking about the dance too? Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?"Bree asked as her and Danny walk over to them.

"Yeah that's because no ones asked her yet."Danny chuckles while Bree glares at her.

"Hey Danielle, do you want to go to the dance with me?" a random boy asked Danny.

"No!"she replies as they boy walked away with a hurt look on his face.

"Hey why'd you say no?"Leo asks.

"A: I'm only thirteen and B: I'm still at that stage where I think boys are gruesome."she exclaimed.

"I really wanna go with that guy. His name is Ethan. We sit next to each other in chemistry. Coincidence? I think not. Chemistry! What should I do?"she asked.

"I got this. He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute,"Chase says using his bionic hearing.

"Ew! He's talking about you! He's coming over here right now to ask you to the dance,"Says Chase.

"What?! No! Now? Why? Really?"Bree asks.

"Wow how messed up is he to like you."Danny says as Bree punches her in her arm.

"How's it going?"Ethan asks Bree as he walks up to them.

"Ethan! What a huge surprise! To see you here, for reasons we do not know."Chase says.

"Hey, Ethan. How... uh, you know.. we... uh, you know... decided... What is that over there?" Bree stammers before super speeding out of school.

"Oh yeah, real smooth Bree!"Danny shouts running after her.

"Where'd she go?"Ethan asked.

"Uh, more importantly, what is that over there?"Adam asked before they all ran away leaving Ethan on his own.

* * *

"Okay, you win,"Leo says as Adam beat him in the game they were playing.

"Hey, guys, I finally figured it out,"Chase say running into the room.

"Oh, me too! Do not eat the outside of a pineapple. That'll come back to haunt you."says Adam.

"No. I figured out how to make Danielle like Leo. I recorded her with my bionic hearing. Let me play it back for you."Chase says before inserting a hard drive in his finger, into the cyber desk.

"In the movie, the hero punched the bad guy and stole the baby right out of the alligator's mouth. I would so go out with a guy like that!"Danielle says in the recorder.

"Perfect! You get the alligator, I'm gonna go round up that baby!"Adam exclaims.

"Adam, no. She wants a hero. We just have to make Leo look heroic."Chase explains.

"Well, that's a dead end. What else should we do today?"Leo asked.

"If only there was a way you could borrow my bionic strength,"says Adam.

"Wait a minute Adam's on to something. Which is quite an achievement for someone that doesn't know how to eat a pineapple."Chase mocks.

"Hey, I got it down, didn't I?"he retorts.

* * *

"Ooh! They're coming! Commence phase one of Operation Lady For Leo."Chase exclaims.

"Oh, no! This man is trapped! He looks like he need a hero to save him. I will take charge and heroically do just that!"Leo says as Adam lay under the lockers.

"Oh, no! We're running out of time. Save me before the alligator comes"

"Wrong rescue! I will lift these lockers! One...two...three! So heavy!"Leo exclaims as Adam uses his super strength to lift the lockers.

"You're a true heroic take-charge hero!"Adam says.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe that just happened!"Danielle gasped.

"You know, it takes a big man to do something like.."

"How are you not hurt? You must be so strong."Danielle asks Adam completely ignoring Leo.

"Wait. What? No! He's not the strong one; I'm the strong one! Hero!"Leo exclaims.

"Maybe I should walk you to the nurses' office,"says Danielle

"What about Leo?"Adam asked.

"He's not hurt,"she replies.

"Look at me! I'm an open wound!"he exclaims.

"Really, I-I'm fine,"Adam says.

"Okay, good, 'cause the dance is Saturday, and I love dancing. Maybe we can hang out,"Danielle says before walking away.

"Great plan, Chase,"Leo says sarcastically.

* * *

"You stole my woman! Where I call from, we call that a love crime,"Leo shouts as they walk into the lab.

"It's not my fault I look brave under lockers. I was trying to help you,"Adam says defending himself.

"How? By saying you'd go to the dance with her?"he asked.

"I'm keeping my options open. It's the first a girl's ever been interested in me, and it's kind of nice,"Adam replied.

"Ooh! It's kind of nice 'cause she has-"

"Stop it, little man! You're gonna hurt yourself!"Adam shouts as Leo pounces at him.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! No! Hey! Guys, this is getting out of hand. It's like watching a chihuahua fight a horse. Is Danielle really worth all of this?"Chase asked.

"Yes!"they both reply.

"Adam, you cannot go to the dance with Danielle. It wouldn't be fair…Leo wanted her first!"said Chase.

"Hey, all is fair in love and fake locker accidents…. Fine. He can have her,"Adam said giving in.

"It's too late. The damage is done. I'll never love again,"Leo said over dramatically.

"Leo, I'll talk to Danielle. I'll convince her that Adam's not an option and that she should be with you,"Chase explains.

"Yeah, go to the dance with her, but everybody's gonna think you're dating your babysitter,"Adam mocks as Leo once again pouches on him.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't little miss flash and scram,"Danny mocks as Bree walks up to her.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I think I scared Ethan off,"she says.

"Ya think? You left skid marks in the hallway,"Danny said.

"Well, I think there's only one way to fix this. I have to ask him to the dance,"Bree says.

"Well, here's your chance. He's at his locker,"Danny tells her.

"Uh, hey, Ethan, could I talk to you for a second,"Bree asked Ethan.

"I've got to make it quick 'cause I'm on my way to- Bree?"he asked as Bree used her super speed to jump on top of the lockers.

"Over here."she says from the top of the lockers.

"But... you were... Okay, why are you up there?"he asked while Danny was chuckling in the background.

"You know, just... helping out the janitor. I mean, this place is "dust-ay!"She says.

"Real smooth."Danny smirks as Bree glares at her.

* * *

"Hey, guys, how's it going?"Tasha asks as Bree and Danielle walk into the room.

"Horrible. Ethan was gonna ask me to the dance, but I got nervous and ran away. Every time I see him, I panic and act like a total..."

"Dork monster?"Tasha asked.

"Huge dork monster."she sighed.

"Really? I was gonna say Major Epic Loser, but dork monsters fine,"says Danny as Bree glares at her.

"Look, you are not the first girl to act weird around a boy she likes,"Tasha says.

"She flew across the room and jumped on top of the lockers,"Danny chuckles.

"Yeah, that's probably a first,"Tasha says.

"Whenever he's around, I get all flustered and glitchy, and I just want to eat my face so I don't say something stupid,"Bree says.

"Honey, next time you see him, just breathe! Stay in the moment, and your jitters will go away. Or just wear high heels. That way, when you run away, you'll wipe out like a downhill skier,"Tasha advises.

"What about you Danielle, anyone asked you to the dance?"Tasha asked.

"Yeah like a dozen."she sighs before she gets a message.

"Make that a dozen plus one."she groans checking her message.

"Ooh really, so who are you taking?"she asks.

"No one!"she shouts.

"Ooookay."Says Tasha looking at weirdly, before walking out of the room.

"Hey Bree I could give you some lessons."Danny says.

"On how to ask a boy out?"she asks hopefully,

"No on speaking, you could really use it."Danny chuckles.

"Why you little."Bree says before chasing her out of the room.

* * *

"Hi to barge in on your gossip session that you may or may not have been having. Remember that guy who heroically lifted a wall of lockers?"Chase asks Danielle.

"The tall, good-looking guy?"she asked.

"No, actually, the smaller, more interesting-looking guy,"Chase replies.

"Oh! My sturdy little footstool!"She says in realisation.

"Bingo! Anyway, I know you like my brother Adam, and that's creating a problem in his friendship with Leo, so I was kinda hoping that maybe you'd go to the dance with Leo instead,"he says.

"Oh, that is so sweet! You're worried about your friend! You know what? I know how to fix this whole thing,"Danielle said.

"See? I knew that if I just talked to you, everything would work out,"Chase said.

"Sure did. I'm gonna go to the dance with you! See you there, cutey!"Danielle says shocking Chase before walking out of the room.

"Hi! Guys! So... here's the deal. Danielle's not going to the dance with either of you,"Chase say to Adam and Leo as they walk into the cafeteria.

"What?! Who's she going with?"Adam asks.

"Me!"Chase exclaims.

* * *

"How could you swipe Danielle away from both of us?"Adam asked Chase as they walked into the house.

"I didn't swipe her away, okay? She just kind of fell in my lap like a beautiful, flowery angel from heaven.."

"We get it!"Leo snaps.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen,"Chase says apologetically.

"Oh, so you're not taking her to the dance?"asks Adam.

"Of course I'm taking her to the dance. She's like a cottony-white lamb who frolics in a.."

"We get it!"they both shout.

"I may not know any dance moves, but a girl is interested in me for the first time ever. How can I say no to that?"Chase asks.

"Oh, you say no. "N-o-o" No! Whatever happened to "It's not fair. Leo had her first"? Okay, you say not to do something, and you do the exact same thing. You're a total hypnotist!"Adam exclaims.

"You know what, Adam? I think we should give Chase a break. I mean, it is his first go-around on the carousel of love,"says Leo.

"What? Are you kidding me? Oh, he's on a carousel, all right, and he's riding a big, plastic horse named betrayal!"he shouts.

"Let's face it, Adam, the best man won,"Leo said.

"Oh, no. I'm the best man, and I'm going to get her back at the dance. It is on, "O-n-n" On!"Adam shouts stomping out of the room.

"Thanks, Leo. You sure you're not mad?"Chase asks.

"If I can't have Danielle, I'm glad you can. Did you say you don't know how to dance?"Leo asks.

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna download a dance app off the internet or something,"Chase replies.

"Oh. Okay. But is the refrigerator dance even on the internet yet? I mean... it's just so new,"Leo says.

"The what dance?Chase asks.

"You don't know about the refrigerator dance? Everybody's doing it, but... I'm sure you'll find something,"Leo gasped.

" Wait! No! Show it to me, please,"Chase begged.

"Well, I don't really have time to... Okay, here's how it goes. I call out an action, and you mime it. Let's try it,"Leo says.

"Okay,"says Chase.

"Open the fridge!"

"Open the fridge!"

"More feeling!"Leo shouts at him.

"Open the fridge!"

"Open the fridge!"

"Get the milk"

"Get the milk"

"Check for leftovers.. Toss your leftovers...With a little booty shake... And you said you don't know how to dance,"says Leo as they finish up the made up dance.

* * *

"Aww, where's Danielle? She dump you already?"Adam mocks.

"No. She's in the bathroom,"says Chase.

"Ah. She's probably climbing out of the window to get away from you,"Adam chuckles.

"Hello, boys,"Bree says to Adam, Chase and Leo as she kept tripping with her heals on.

"Okay, if you're gonna dance in those shoes, I suggest wearing a helmet,"Leo says.

Just the Danny stormed into the room with an annoyed look on her face. She had a black dress on which reached up to her knees, with black tights on underneath. She had a leather jacket on and black boots with gold studs on her feat. Her hair was let down and in curls and she wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"Woah!"Adam,Chase and Leo gasp.

"I know I look hideous,"she whines. "I mean how do girls wear this stuff…it's so itchy!"she complains scratching her neck.

"No way."Adam says.

"Quite the apposite actually."Chase says.

"You look good girl."Leo says.

"Really?"she asks.

"You look beautiful little sis."Chase says giving her a hug.

"Thanks Chase."Danny smile while returning the hug.

"I told you you'd look great."Bree says.

"Thanks Bree."Danny says hugging her sister. "And good luck."she adds.

"Hey, Bree. Wow, you look great. You okay?"Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... groovin' to the beat,"Bree says.

"Cool. Let's dance,"he says.

"Um... I don't know how!"admitted Bree.

"Come on, it's easy. You just kind of move a little and spin around the dance floor. Now you try,"he says.

"Okay. Move a little, and... spin around the dance floor,"she says but accidentally pulls him into a cyclone with her super speed.

"Okay, what is going on? First you run away from me, then you jump on top of the lockers, and then you trap me into a dance cyclone."he asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... really nervous 'cause... I kind of like you."she apologises.

"Well, I like you too. You know how long it took me to build the courage to walk over here and ask you to dance? I had to practice with my mom,"he admitted.

"Did she at least say yes?"Bree asked.

"Yeah. We're going bowling Friday night,"he says.

"So, you want to try that dance thing again?"Bree asked.

"Yeah, but let's wait a couple of minutes. I'm still nauseous from the last one,"Ethan says.

"There you are. Wanna dance?"Danielle asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit famished. I think it's time for the refrigerator,"Chase says winking at Leo.

"Follow my lead...Open the fridge….Grab the eggs…..Open the mayo…..Spread the mayo….All over your face…. I want a pickle….. Fishin' for a pickle…..Now, grab that pickle and swing….Now, grab that pickle and swing,"Chase sings.

"Stop! What are you doing?"Danielle asks.

"I'm swinging an invisible pickle!"he exclaims.

"Oh."he says realising that everyone was laughing at him.

"Ahem. Mmm. That was the worst thing I've ever seen, but it also brought me the most joy I've ever known."Adam says as Danny chuckles.

"Hey, why are you laughing?"Chase asks Danny.

"I'm sorry buddy, I don't want to, but I just can't stop."she says laughing even more, while Chase crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Now, how 'bout I show you how a real hero dances?"Adam asked Danielle while they dance.

"Aaahhh!"Danielle screamed as Adam through her in the air.

"Talk about a lightweight. Ooh, here she comes,"Adam says as he catches her as she falls.

"Put me down!"she screamed.

"Bet Chase can't toss you around like a rag doll,"he said

"Get away from me!"she yells.

"Hey! Leave my name twin alone!"Danny shouts pushing Adam away.

"Oh, come on! I haven't even swung you around by your feet yet!"he says but was cut off by Leo walking into the room with some ladies.

"Cue it up, G!"Leo says before Dancing.

"We're gonna make it Gonna rock our bodies from left to right Left to right We're gonna make it Yeah, we're shooting for the satellites Satellites Drop the beat, tropical They're gonna move their body to the groove Fly away, shy away Rock 'N' roll with the punches Dance the night away Wanna get it right-right , get it right tonight Floating through the club like a satellite Any of us know what got us here? Super party's rockin' in the atmosphere Ohh Everybody's going over the edge tonight Edge tonight Ohh We're moving through the sky like satellites Satellites We're gonna make it, make it We're gonna make it, make it, make it"

"All right, everybody, give it up for my Aunt Janice and her book club!"Leo says finishing up his dance while everyone applauded and cheered.

"That was awesome bro!"Danny says high fiving Leo before walking off.

"That was so cool!"Danielle exclaims walking up to Leo.

"Oh, it's just a little something for the kids,"he says.

"Shall we?"she asked holding out her hand.

"Consider it shall,"he says accepting her hand.

* * *

"What is up with your weird friends? You'd think this was their first dance,"Danielle asks.

"Actually... it is,"says Leo.

"Ah. Homeschooled, huh?"she asked.

"You have no idea,"he sighs.

"So, wanna go get some punch?"Danielle asks.

"You know what? I gotta go. Hey, guys! What's up?"Leo asked Adam and Chase but they just turned their backs to him.

"You already won, Leo. Do you have to rub our noses in it?"Chase asked.

"I wanted to apologise. I'd never do something like this to my friends, but... You guys aren't my friends,"says Leo.

"Leo, "FIY," this is the worst apology ever,"says Adam.

"I'm saying you're not my friends because you're my brothers,"he smiles.

"Aww! Yeah, you're like the brother I never had?"Adam said.

"Adam, you have a brother,"says Chase pointing to himself.

"No, I know. I said like the one I didn't have,"he replied.

"You know, Leo, you're not the only one who should apologise. We've all been jerks,"Chase says.

"Nah! You know what? Let's never let a girl come between us again,"said Leo.

"Deal"they agreed.


End file.
